Unlucky in Love
by PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu believes he is unlucky in love, his first crush Lissana tells him she is in fact interested in women, his first girlfriend Lucy betrays him and cheats on him with Gray. He goes and finds a magician who gives him a medallion that will help him find those who will truly love him. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Natsu/Elfman/Gajeel/?

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying. I am trying to work on one shots while at work to clear away a lot of the overflow of ideas and finish some ideas I've had on the backburner for 5 years, story fics will be worked on my days off, I'll do my best and work on what I can.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Unlucky in Love

Natsu believes he is unlucky in love, his first crush Lissana tells him she is in fact interested in women, his first girlfriend Lucy betrays him and cheats on him with Gray. He goes and finds a magician who gives him a medallion that will help him find those who will truly love him.

Chap 1 Unlucky in Love

Natsu couldn't believe it, the shock of it all had him believing he had the worst luck imaginable. Nothing like fortune or skill, no the worst luck he had was luck in love. It started with the first girl he had a crush on Lisanna, as it turned out she liked girls and only saw Natsu as a brother, and the girl she was interested in was Erza! Then the next issue was Lucy, she liked boys and said she liked him, but he soon realized that she had only dated him to make Gray jealous, and Gray grew very cocky thinking he stole Lucy from Natsu, not realizing she was playing with them both. He was in fact bi, so with his luck with women being as horrible as it was, he thought maybe being with a guy would be better, however he was scared. Most of the guys he knew he was friends with and he didn't want to hurt that bond and be rejected.

He wandered through the streets of Fiore, sulking. It seemed like the whole guild was pairing off, and the couples seemed so happy. "It must be nice to have love," he spoke softly. "Maybe I'm meant to be alone," he let out a sigh.

"Nonsense, no one is meant to be alone," Natsu turned, and there was a wizard wearing a fox cap, and he had strands of black hair poking out from underneath, he had sapphire like eyes, and a large smile. He had several rings and pendants on his body. "Who are you?"

"The name is Kittatsu, I run a magic shop in town," he offered his hand to Natsu and the salamander shook it. "I'm Natsu, I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail."

"I see, but what is this I heard you say about being alone?"

"Yeah, I haven't had much luck in love," he scratched the back of his head. "Hmm, well let me see," he took hold of Natsu's hand. He did some palm reading and examined his love line. "You have a strong love line, a big heart so full of love!"

"Well even so, my streak has been bad, I want to find someone who truly loves me," Kittatsu smiled and patted Natsu on the shoulder. "I can help with that!"

He takes Natsu to his shop and gives him a necklace. "What is this?"

"It is a charm, he who wears it will find love, guaranteed," he said and the necklace glowed. "This magic is legal because it doesn't force love, it only brings the love out, if someone loves you they will share it with you."

Natsu wasn't so sure, but he didn't have anything to lose so he put the necklace on. "So what do I owe you?"

"Oh for one with such a strong heart, consider it a loan, the necklace will return once it's ready," he said and Natsu left the shop.

Wanting to test it out, he went and visited Lucy. "Oh Natsu, what do you want?"

"Umm," he looked down at the pendant. "I guess nothing really, sorry for bothering you." He turned around and saw Gray coming down the road. "I'll be going now!" he was hurt, so he quickly ran past Gray not wanting to hang around.

When Natsu ran past, Gray froze feeling his heart skip a beat. His cheeks reddened with a blush and he continued to stare at the retreating dragon slayer. "Gray is something wrong?"

"Oh um yeah it's nothing," the two went inside, but the whole time Gray couldn't help but think of Natsu.

-x-

The salamander held the pendant in his hand. "Does this thing not work? Guess I can't be mad since I didn't pay for it but was kinda hoping it would," he said and went to Fairy Tail.

It was as lively as ever, he ordered some fire and sat down to snack. It wasn't long before Elfman arrived, when he saw Natsu he blushed, feeling his heart race. He came up to the fire eater and sat down next to him. "Hey Elfman," he said while slurping down the last bit of his fire.

"Hey Natsu, listen there's something I've been meaning to tell you, you see I love you!" he said his whole face red. "What?"

"I love you, I have for a long time, it started as a crush when we were kids, but the more time that passed the feelings never went away. You called me a real man back then, so I wanted to be a real man in your eyes. When I built up my courage to ask you out I heard you asked Lisanna out, it hurt but I wanted you to be happy, but seeing you I couldn't hold back my true feelings anymore," he explained, and it was all truth. Natsu understood and realized the charm really did work.

"Since we are being honest, I'm bi, and I always found you really sexy but I didn't think you were gay so I never said anything cause I wanted us to still be friends, but I believe you Elfman. I love you to!" he kissed the muscle man, and he pulled him close. Elfman wrapped his arms around him and the kiss turned into a more passionate one, the members of the guild oohed and awed as the two made out.

Gajeel came in, and when he saw the two making out it made his blood boil. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he attacked slashing the table and splitting the couple up. Natsu looked at Gajeel in surprise. "Gajeel?"

"Gajeel!" Elfman growled, and the iron dragon slayer glared at him. 'Wait don't tell me these two hooked up and the charm made Elfman choose me, no I can't steal someone I don't want to be like Lucy!'

"What do you think you're doing with him?" the dragon slayer snapped.

"It's none of your concern!"

"The hell it isn't Dragneel is mine!" Gajeel growled and he grabbed the front of Natsu's vest and hauled him up, he kissed him fiercely surprising everyone. "What?" Elfman gasped.

"What?!" the guild members shouted at once.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelped breaking the kiss.

To be continued


End file.
